Salvación
by 41319Caskett
Summary: Esta es la primera historia que escribo. Qué pasa en los instantes inmediatamente después de que disparen a Castle y Beckett, antes del salto temporal de que todo se vuelva negro, quien los rescata, que pasa en esos angustiosos momentos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Anteriormente en Castle…**_

 _Castle y Beckett junto con Ryan y Espo y el resto de la comisaría 12 celebraban que habían cerrado de una vez por todas el caso de LokSat. Todo era perfecto al fin, después de tanto tiempo Kate había cerrado completamente el caso de su madre. Toda la comisaría lo estaba celebrando de un modo u otro, cuando entró Lanie._

" _Hola Lanie"_

" _Voy a echarte la bronca luego, por ahora, estoy contenta de que ambos estéis bien"_

 **Ahora…**

Después del largo día que habían pasado los dos, pensando que su otra mitad había muerto, necesitaban unas largas y merecidas horas de descanso.

"Creo que podría dormir una semana"

"Y si desayunamos antes es lo mejor antes de empezar la hibernación"

"No hace falta que cocines, por qué no llamas y que lo traigan a casa"

"Me encanta cocinar para ti"

"Y a mí me encanta que lo hagas, me voy a cambiar" – dijo Kate dirigiéndose al dormitorio

"Está bien" – respondió Castle mientras se dirigía a preparar el desayuno

"Escucha Beckett, si Mason tenía un incinerador por qué no se deshizo de Caleb allí" – Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Caleb salió de su escondite y disparó a Castle en el pecho, provocando que cayera al suelo e impidiéndole poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Al oír ese extraño ruido que provenía de la cocina Beckett empezó a sospechar. Decidida cogió su móvil y llamo a Espo, pero este no respondió, probó de llamar a Ryan, pero tampoco lo cogió, lo mismo con Lanie. Al ver que no tendría refuerzos cogió el arma que había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche, y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Ya le dije a Mason que sospecharíais, pero el viejo no me hizo ni caso" – le decía Caleb a Rick mientras este se acercaba para rematarlo a quemarropa.

"Caleb no" – suplicaba Rick

"Lo siento Rick pero como iba a estar tranquilo con vosotros buscándome" – dijo Caleb con el dedo ya en el gatillo

"Castle!" – exclamó Beckett al ver a Caleb en la cocina de su casa apuntando a un Rick ya herido y disparando al agresor de su marido.

El fuego cruzado que lo precedió mató a Caleb, Kate se quedó de pie observando como la vida de Caleb se iba de sus ojos, cuando de golpe un fuerte y agonizante dolor inundó todo su torso y rendida cayó al suelo. Al ver a su marido allí tumbado y desangrándose lo único que pensó fue que si iba a morir sería en sus manos, dejó el arma al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse hasta Castle, Rick debía haber pensado lo mismo ya que se empezó a arrastrar por el suelo al mismo tiempo que Kate y se encontraron a medio camino, ya sin fuerzas ambos se dieron la mano esperando su trágico final.

 **Mientras tanto en "La Guarida"**

"Qué raro" – dijo Espo al mirar su móvil y ver una llamada perdida de Beckett.

"¿Qué pasa Javi?" – le preguntó Ryan que estaba a su lado, mientras tanto Lanie y Vikram los miraban con intriga.

"Beckett me ha llamado no hace mucho, pero no sé por qué, si nos había dado el día libre" – comentaba Espo preocupado.

Ryan y Lanie se miraron preocupados sacaron sus respectivos móviles y vieron que también tenían una llamada perdida de Beckett.

"Beckett también me ha llamado" – dijo Ryan

"Y a mí" – exclamó Lanie

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo de La Guarida dirigiéndose hacia el coche, mientras que Espo conducía como si no hubiera mañana hasta el loft, con las sirenas puestas y saltándose todos los semáforos y muchas leyes de tráfico Lanie llamaba a Kate mientras que Ryan llamaba a Castle.

"Javi… Kate no coge el teléfono y ella siempre me lo coge…"

"Castle tampoco responde…"

"Probar de llamar al teléfono del loft" – respondió Esposito pisando más el acelerador y pensando en lo peor.

"Tampoco responden… y si les ha pasado algo…" – decía Lanie con lágrimas en los ojos

"Ya llegamos, voy lo más rápido que puedo… llegaremos en 2 minutos" – le decía Espo a Lanie intentando calmarla y calmarse a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto en el loft Castle y Beckett seguían cogidos de las manos inmóviles intentando no desperdiciar la poca energía que les quedaba por si llegaba algún tipo de ayuda. Kate notó como Rick ya no cogía su mano con tanta fuerza y que su respiración era cada vez más errónea. Kate se centró en Rick para saber cómo estaba, pero sus bocanadas de aire eran cada vez más pequeñas y dificultosas de hacer para el escritor cuando de repente Kate notó como Rick soltaba completamente su mano y como la de él se empezaba a enfriar, giró su cabeza para mirar a los ojos su marido pero vio lo que más temía, que su amado escritor había perdido el conocimiento.

La parte más racional de Beckett se temió lo peor que era que si no llegaba ayuda en poco tiempo Rick iba a morir, y viendo cómo iban las cosas así sería, pero por otro lado tenía la esperanza de haber alertado a Espo, Ryan y Lanie y que venían en su ayuda, ya que sabía perfectamente que si Rick muriese ella no podría soportarlo.

Estos eran sus últimos pensamientos junto con el remordimiento de los momentos que no podría compartir con Castle, el daño que le haría a su padre perder a su única hija, el dolor que sentirían Martha y Alexis si Castle muriese, que sería de Alexis sin su padre, podría superarlo… cuando su visión se empezó a oscurecer, prácticamente ya no oía la respiración errónea de su marido, ni siquiera su propia respiración, cuando de repente la puerta el loft se abrió de una patada dejando a paso a Espo, Ryan y Lanie que corrieron a socorrerlos a ambos.

Lo último que vio y escucho Beckett antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Lanie que decía –"Ya te tenemos chica, aguanta…" – intentando contener todas sus emociones y concentrarse en su amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: no se nada de medicina todo lo que hay escrito de este capítulo lo he sacado de otras series de medicina como Anatomía de Grey, disculpen si hay algún tipo de fallo médico he intentado contar lo más general.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Anteriormente en Castle…**_

 _Lo último que vio y escucho Beckett antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Lanie que decía –"Ya te tenemos chica, aguanta…" – intentando contener todas sus emociones y concentrarse en su amiga._

 **Ahora…**

De camino al hospital Kate despertaba y volvía a perder el conocimiento, lo único que registraba su mente eran las voces lejanas que oía junto el pitido constante de algunas máquinas, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Castle en si iba a sobrevivir, si Lanie y los demás habrían llegado demasiado tarde para salvarlo, eso fue lo último que pensó Kate cuando todo se volvió completamente negro.

"Kate no me hagas esto, otra vez no…" – decía Lanie mientras reanimaba a su amiga que había perdido el conocimiento y que había entrado en parada cardíaca

"Vamos Kate, vamos… no me hagas esto"

"La tenemos…" – la informó el paramédico – "su amiga es una luchadora…"

"Lo sé… tengo suerte de tenerla" – respondió la forense más aliviada

Mientras tanto en la otra ambulancia se encontraba Ryan junto a un Castle inconsciente, sus signos vitales cada vez más débiles.

"Vamos Castle, no nos dejes ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, lo que has pasado con Beckett" – decía Ryan con lágrimas en los ojos – "este no es tu final, tienes mucha vida por delante, piensa en Alexis, todo lo que te queda por vivir con Beckett, piensa en que podrías volver a ser padre…"

En ese mismo instante todas las máquinas empezaron a pitar – "está entrando en parada, se nos va" – informaba uno de los paramédicos mientras le hacia la RCP

"El Sr. Castle tiene un hemotorax… y dejará de respirar de un momento a otro, tenemos que intubarlo lo antes posible y ventilar manualmente" – comentaba el otro paramédico – "tenemos que llevar al Sr. Castle lo antes posible a un quirófano o sus pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir caerán en picado"

"Corra todo lo que pueda, vaya en contra dirección si es necesario, la comisaria 12 se hará cargo de las posibles multas" – ordenaba Ryan al conductor – "A todas las unidades disponibles, soy el Inspector Kevin Ryan de la comisaria 12, número de placa 42344, abrir paso a las dos ambulancias con dirección al _New York-Presbyterian Hospital de Lower Manhattan_ , van des de Broome Street por Lafayette y después por Spruce St." – comunicaba Ryan por el walky-talkie que llevaba

"Esto está hecho inspector" – empezaron a responder las diferentes unidades. Llegaron al hospital 5 minutos después.

"Katherine Beckett mujer de 36 años, heridas de balas, dos entradas, una en el lado izquierdo del pecho, la otra en la parte abdominal izquierda, no hay salida, sus constantes son muy débiles, al subirla a la ambulancia estaba semiconsciente, ha ido despertando a lo largo del trayecto hasta hace poco, cuando se ha realizado el último examen, escala de Glasgow 3/15. Según nos ha contado la acompañante, tiene antecedentes te otra herida de bala en el corazón, lo que le provocó complicaciones"

"Muchas gracias nosotros la cogemos desde aquí" – dijo la médico encargada de Kate – "reservad un quirófano YA, llamad a un cirujano de General, de cardio y de Orto, puede que las balas hayan roto algún hueso" – decía, cuando de golpe se giró hacia Lanie – "disculpe, supongo que es usted familiar de la Sra. Beckett"

"Sí, soy su amiga, y está casada, es Sra. Castle, lo que no se llegó a cambiar el apellido" – contestó Lanie un poco molesta y a la vez aterrorizada.

"Me preguntaba si la Sra. Castle podría estar embarazada"

"Pues la verdad es que no se qué vida sexual tiene mi amiga, yo creo que no pero no lo descartaría, ya que no se qué precauciones toma.

"Llamad también a un especialista de obstetricia y ginecología"

Al mismo tiempo que bajaban a Beckett de la ambulancia también bajaban a Castle.

"Richard Castle barón de 47 años, herida de bala en el lado izquierdo del pecho, no hay orificio de salida, cuando se llegó a la escena el Sr. Castle ya estaba inconsciente, no se sabe desde cuando, sus signos vitales son muy débiles, parece que tiene un hemotorax, se le ha intubado de camino al hospital y ventilado manualmente. Escala de Glasgow 3/15, se realizó el examen cuando se llegó a la escena, no ha cambiado desde entonces, ha sufrido una parada cardíaca de camino al hospital" – informaba uno de los paramédicos de la ambulancia

"Gracias, lo tenemos desde aquí" – informaba el médico a cargo de Castle – "conseguirme un quirófano ya llame al cirujano de cardio, vamos RÁPIDO no tenemos mucho tiempo, ha perdido mucha sangre…"

Una vez se llevaron a Castle y a Beckett al quirófano Lanie, Ryan y Esposito se sentaron en la sala de espera mirando las puertas por las que habían desaparecido sus amigos cuando Lanie dijo – "¿Alguien ha avisado a Alexis, Martha o al padre de Beckett?"

"No, con las prisas ni se me había ocurrido" – respondieron los dos

"Tranquilos a mi no se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta ahora, yo llamaré a Jim" – dijo Lanie

"Está bien yo llamaré a Alexis" – dijo Ryan

"Diga, ¿quién es?" – respondió al otro lado del teléfono Jim Beckett, ya que no reconocía el número que le llamaba

"Sr. Beckett soy Lanie, temo informarle de que ha habido un accidente, se trata de Kate…" – explicaba la forense.

"No puede ser, otra vez no" – decía Jim dejando de hacer lo que hacia – "Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Katie esta vez"

"Kate y Rick acababan de resolver el último caso, LokSat, no sé si Kate se lo ha comentado, pero por lo que se ve no se detuvieron a todos los implicados, por lo que uno de ellos se coló en el loft, y les disparó a ambos. Kate tiene heridas de dos disparos y Rick una, los dos acaban de entrar a quirófano" – le explicó la forense

"¿Qué?, de acuerdo, ahora mismo no estoy en la ciudad, cogeré el primer vuelo que pueda a Nueva York" – dijo mientras recogía lo que tenía a sus alrededores – "no sé si ya me lo has comentado, pero a qué hospital los han llevado"

"Estan en el _New York-Presbyterian Hospital de Lower Manhattan_ , venga lo antes posible, ambos están en una situación muy complicada" – respondió la forense antes de colgar.

Mientras tanto Ryan llamaba a Alexis esperando que esta se encontrara con Martha – "Inspector Ryan a qué debo su llamada" – preguntó una Alexis aliviada por haber cerrado el caso de LokSat"

"Alexis siento tener que decirte esto por teléfono, pero…" – respondía Ryan sin poder terminar la frase.

"DÍMELO, le ha pasado a papá o a Beckett" – volvió a preguntar otra vez Alexis esta vez más alterada y nerviosa.

"Temo decirte que les han disparado a ambos, los han traído lo antes posible al New _York-Presbyterian Hospital de Lower Manhattan_ , pero temo informarte que su pronóstico no es bueno" – le respondió Ryan con un nudo en la garganta, evitando contarle a la pequeña Castle que su padre y Kate habían sido disparados en su propia casa.

"Qué, esto no nos puede estar pasando, no a nosotros, no otra vez…" – escuchaba Ryan desde el otro lado del teléfono – "Estoy con mi abuela, vendremos lo más rápido que podamos"

"Alexis si me dices dónde estáis os mando una patrulla para que os lleve" – decía intentando ayudar lo más que podía

"Estamos en el Starbucks, esquina entre Crosby street y Spring street"

"Hay una patrulla a una manzana de aquí, llegará en un par de minutos"

"Gracias Inspector"

 _ **A/N 2: espero no tardar mucho en subir el próximo capítulo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: no sé si he usado bien todos los términos médicos utilizados, perdonarme si hay algún error.**

 **Reed and Review**

 **Gracias por las Reviews.**

 _ **Anteriormente en Castle…**_

 _Una vez se llevaron a Castle y a Beckett al quirófano Lanie, Ryan y Esposito se sentaron en la sala de espera mirando las puertas por las que habían desaparecido sus amigos cuando Lanie dijo – "¿Alguien ha avisado a Alexis, Martha o al padre de Beckett?"_

" _No, con las prisas ni se me había ocurrido" – respondieron los dos_

" _Tranquilos a mi no se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta ahora, yo llamaré a Jim" – dijo Lanie_

" _Está bien yo llamaré a Alexis" – dijo Ryan_

 **Ahora…**

No hacia ni diez minutos que Ryan había llamado a la hija de Castle cuando llegaron Alexis y Martha en la sala de espera donde se encontraban los tres amigos.

"Sabéis ya algo de papá o de Kate"

"No, cariño, desde que han entrado a quirófano nadie nos ha dicho nada" – respondió Lanie cabizbaja

"Como ha podido pasar esto, si ya había acabado, los habíais cogido…"

"El sospechoso que disparó a tu padre y a Kate nos hizo creer que había sido asesinado, hace tres días que "teóricamente" encontramos su cadáver calcinado dentro de un maletero" – le explicó Javi – "para que lo sepas, está muerto, Kate le disparó"

"Está bien, no me digas nada más, no quiero saberlo, al menos por ahora solo quiero saber cómo se encuentran papá y Kate"

"Seguro que se pondrán bien, cariño…" – le susurraba Martha al oído – "seguro que sí…"

 **Mientras tanto en quirófano…**

 **Kate**

La camilla dónde se encontraba Kate entraba en el quirófano 2, empujada por tres enfermeros y seguida por la doctora encargada de Kate, la doctora Riggs.

"Katherine Beckett, 36 años, dos disparos de bala en el lado izquierdo del torso, tiene antecedentes de un fallo cardíaco provocado por otro disparo que rozó el corazón, de camino al hospital ha sufrido un paro cardíaco" – explicaba el enfermero al resto del equipo quirúrgico mientras los cirujanos se preparaban

"Sedarla e intubarla de inmediato, preparad 2 bolsas de sangre O-, tenemos que empezar cuanto antes" – informó el cirujano al frente – "empezaremos por la herida superior del torso"

"Está bien, todo listo doctor"

"Empecemos… bisturí" – dijo el cirujano extendiendo la mano para que el auxiliar de quirófano le diera el material requerido – "que tenemos aquí… la bala incidió con cierto ángulo, tiene suerte que no haya perforado el pulmón, no veo nada hay mucha sangre…" - dijo el doctor intentando sacar la sangre con gasas - "necesito succión"

"la bala ha rozado una costilla, y la ha fracturado, hay astillas que tendremos que sacar y lijar para evitar una posible perforación del pulmón…"

"no veo la bala, necesito más retracción, DARME MÁS RETRACCIÓN, YA!" – decía el doctor mientras un residente le proporcionaba la retracción necesaria.

"vale ya la veo, ya la veo, pinzas, ya te tengo hija de puta, ya te tengo…" – decía mientras sacaba la bala del cuerpo de Kate – "La bala ha rasgado una de las venas que van al pulmón antes de chocar contra la costilla... voy a suturarla, necesitaré una aguja y proleno 5.0"

"doctores la herida del pecho está controlada, llamad a orto para que lijen los bordes de la costilla rota y retiren los pocos fragmentos que se han despegado" – decía el doctor mientras acababa de suturar – "ahora el resto está en sus manos"

"Acabo de llamar al cirujano de orto, dice que tiene una consulta que no puede venir hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora" – comentó uno de los auxiliares

"Avísalo con un código 911, un paciente no puede estar bajo los efectos de la anestesia durante mucho tiempo, y aún nos queda la otra herida del pecho, necesito que venga YA!" – ordenó la doctora Riggs, que se iba a encargar de la segunda herida de bala

"Dice que ya viene, que llega cuanto antes" – la informó el auxiliar

"así me gusta, y por lo que a ti respecta Kate si ves una luz blanca aléjate todo lo que puedas de ella, tu vida no ha acabado aún no lo voy a permitir, y menos si yo puedo evitarlo"

Un par de minutos después llegó el cirujano de orto – "ya estoy aquí, cuál es la emergencia, qué tengo que hacer" – preguntó mientras se lavaba y recuperaba el aliento

"Mujer herida de bala, necesito que retires y lijes las astillas que le ha provocado la bala al chocar contra la costilla"

"Hecho, parece que no ha hecho mucho destrozo en la costilla la bala, necesito que me deis la sierra para cortar huesos cambiando los dientes por una lija de 3.0" – ordenó la doctora Ramírez, la cirujana jefe de orto – "cuando acabe de lijar necesito que me deis unas pinzas para quitar los fragmentos de hueso roto" – terminado la doctora Ramírez se dirigió a uno de los residentes que se encontraba en quirófano – "a partir de aquí te encargas tu de limpiar y cerrar la herida, doctora Riggs si no requiere más de mis servicios me voy"

"Empecemos nosotros entonces, bisturí…" – llevaban casi una hora con la segunda herida cuando…

"Mierda, no puede ser…"

"Qué pasa doctora, qué ha visto" – preguntó el residente que la acompañaba

"La bala ha semi perforado la arteria iliaca descendiente derecha, pierde mucha sangre… necesito hacerle una ecografía para saber el alcance de las posibles lesiones, llamad a un técnico mientras yo suturo la arteria"

"Necesito que le hagas una ecografía a la parte abdominal de la paciente, quiero saber hasta dónde hay acumulación de sangre y las posibles lesiones"

"a ver que tenemos aquí…" – dijo el técnico mientras le hacia la eco a Kate – "aquí podemos ver la acumulación de sangre, y aquí vemos que… MIERDA…

"Qué es lo que pasa Bryan"

"Mírelo usted misma…" – le dijo el técnico a la doctora Riggs girando la pantalla para que viera la ecografía

"Oh no… traed dos bolsas más de sangre y llamad a la ginecóloga Montgomery que ya la tenía en espera, está embarazada… no podemos perder más tiempo si queremos que el bebé viva"

"Ya estoy aquí, que es lo que pasa"

"Paciente de 36 años con heridas de bala, una en el abdomen, parece ser que esta ha rasgado el útero, la paciente parece estar embarazada de unas 6 semanas"

"Muy bien empecemos, lo primero es suturar la herida del útero y sacar la bala alojada en el abdomen, después haremos otra ecografía para saber si la sutura de la arteria iliaca aguanta y que no haya otras posibles heridas internas que produzcan un acumulamiento de sangre en el abdomen, por último realizaremos una ecografía para saber el bebé está bien, ya que teóricamente a las 6 semanas ya podríamos oír su latido en una eco"

La doctora Montgomery tardó unos 20 minutos en coser la pared del útero que había perforado la bala, y estaban realizando la ecografía de control del sangrado.

"Parece que tanto la doctora Riggs como yo hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, no hay acumulación de sangre en el abdomen, después del drenaje que le hemos realizado, todo va al pie de la letra… ahora le toca al bebé" – dijo mientras colocaba el ecografo sobre el vientre de Kate – "parece que el bebé tiene el tamaño correcto de unas 6 semanas, a ver si podemos oír su latido" – dijo pidiendo silencio en el quirófano – "parece que el bebé está sano, está a 160 pulsaciones por minuto, después del estrés por el que ha pasado no se trata de un valor anormal, parece que todo esté en orden"

En ese mismo momento todas las máquinas comenzaron a pitar – "doctora Montgomery, doctora Riggs parece que la paciente está sufriendo un paro cardíaco, su presión está bajando" – informó uno de los ayudantes, en ese mismo momento el ecografo empezó a pitar

"Necesito que me traigáis un carro de reanimación ya, necesitamos que el corazón le vuelva a latir, las pulsaciones del bebé están cayendo… está a 125 ppm"

"carguen a 200… fuera" – el desfibrilador le aplicó la descarga eléctrica – "Nada, carguen a 300… fuera"

"el latido es débil pero estable"

"las pulsaciones del bebé también están aumentando"

"así me gusta Kate, que sigas con nosotros, eres una luchadora, bueno sois unos luchadores…" – dijo la doctora Riggs – "acabar de cerrar ya y subirla a la UCI, quiero tenerlos vigilados como mínimo 72 horas"

Después de casi tres horas y media de haber entrado a quirófano Kate salió de él y se la llevaron a la UCI.

"Voy a informar a la familia, que deben estar muy preocupados después de más de tres horas sin saber nada, doctora Montgomery me quiere acompañar"

En la sala de espera se encontraban todos, Martha y Alexis estaban sentadas en un rincón y no se habían movido desde que habían llegado, Ryan y Espo se paseaban por la sala sin decir nada después de estar los dos la primera media hora al teléfono dando órdenes y avisando a diferentes oficiales de la situación actual, Lanie acababa de llegar con cafés y algo de comer para todo hacia poco, igual que Jim Beckett que había cogido el primer vuelo hacia Nueva York desde Washington. La última que había llegado era la antigua Capitán de la comisaría 12 Victoria Gates, que al enterarse de lo sucedido había dejado la reunión en la que se encontraba sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hacía ya más de tres horas de que Kate y Castle habían entrado a quirófano y aún no sabían nada de ellos cuando por las puertas donde ambos desaparecieron salieron la doctora Riggs y la doctora Montgomery.

"Familiares de Katherine Beckett"

"Si somos nosotros" – dijo Jim Beckett, dejando saber a las doctoras que todos eran familia, aunque no fuera de sangre

"Temo informarle de que ha habido complicaciones, en lo que respecta a la operación de Kate…"

 **Continuará…**

 **A/N 2: siento el retraso, en el próximo capítulo sabremos lo que pasa en la operación de Rick.**


End file.
